One Red Rose
by Yunagirl07
Summary: Bakura and Ryou go to a supermarket. Bakura spots roses and decideds to buy one for Ryou. What happens when he offers the Rose to Ryou and confesses that he loves him? BakuraxRyou


**Disclaimer: Believe me…as much as I **_**want **_**to own Yu-gi-oh…I sadly don't.**

**Bakura: Please! No more stories from you!  
Me: *gasps* Bakura! Go AWAY!**

"Ryou needs to go now." Bakura spoke harshly to the three boys that were flirting with _his _hikari. He grabbed Ryou and they began walking off to the supermarket.

"What was that for Bakura?" Ryou asked nervously to his yami. He never understood Bakura. He was so overprotective of Ryou and at the same time he absolutely hated him.  
And that's _exactly_ what Ryou hated. He hated that his yami hated him because Ryou became to love his yami over the years.

"You don't need to go around flirting with guys!" Bakura answered venomously. He freed the hikari's skinny pale arm from his grasp and walked faster.  
He could hear Ryou begging him to wait up.

_Stupid boy…always flirting and going out to hang with his friends; leaving me alone in that fuckin' lonely house to rot dammit!_

Ryou finally caught up with Bakura after he decided to slow down. He decided not to say anything to him because he didn't want to make Bakura madder than he already was.

Bakura never let anyone touch Ryou. When he saw Malik hug him, he grabbed Ryou away, growling at Malik and rushing Ryou away from him.  
_Stupid Egyptian tomb keeper! Think he can touch my Ryou! _Bakura clenched his teeth together._  
'My' Ryou? Since when was he 'MY' Ryou?  
_

"Bakura…"  
"What?!" The tomb thief snapped as Ryou interrupted his thoughts.  
"We-we're-her-here." Ryou nervously pointed to the supermarket on the other side of the street.

Bakura looked both ways across the street and held out his hand toward Ryou.  
Ryou's brows furrowed with confusion.  
"Take my hand!" Bakura snapped.  
"O-okay!" Ryou screamed back and took Bakura's hand.

As they made it to the supermarket, Bakura grabbed a cart, lifted up Ryou, and placed him in the back of it.  
"Bakura!" Ryou screamed, his cheeks flushing with embarrassment as he looked around.  
"What now, Ryou?" He asked, seeming confused.  
"I'm seventeen, Bakura!" Ryou sat up and hoped out of the cart.  
Bakura was still confused. He has seen a lot of kids in the cart. He just wanted Ryou to be safe.

"Apples!" Ryou called off the list that he held in his hand.  
"Apples…" Bakura murmured, placing a few apples in a bag and placing them into the cart.

As the Briton and the tomb robber passed a few aisles, Bakura spotted roses and other flowers. He thought maybe he should buy one for Ryou. Just so his hikari knew that he cared for him so. He's tried to show that he loved his hikari deeply, but he just didn't know how to show it right.

"Lets go, Bakura!" Ryou yelled impatiently. Bakura listened to the Briton and strolled up to him with the shopping cart.  
"What else do we need?" Bakura asked, trying to overcome the awkward silence between the two.  
"Errrm…you want potato chips?" Ryou looked up to his yami who nodded.  
"Go get some and meet me in the freezer aisle."

_How am I gonna get that rose for Ryou?  
You could just steal it. _That voice in Bakura's head spoke.

Bakura snorted. He could just easily steal it, but he thought it would be even more special if he bought it for his hikari.

_I got it! _And at that the tomb robber grabbed his potato chips and headed for Ryou.

"Uhm…Ryou?" Ryou looked up at his Yami with curious eyes. "Go ahead and wait for me outside, I can pay."

"Oh no, Bakura. How do I know that you're not gonna steal something?"  
Bakura snorted, "If I was _really _gonna steal something, don't you think I would have tried stealing all this?" He let his finger point to the cart of food. Bakura wouldn't have tried stealing all that because he wasn't stupid enough to think he could.  
Ryou thought for a moment, then nodded and headed outside of the market doors. Sometimes Ryou was so dull.

Bakura grinned. He strolled over to where he found the flowers, and picked out a good red rose.

He made sure that the rose was well hidden in one of the shopping bags and also made sure that _he _was the one carrying it as Ryou held the other bags.

Bakura held out one of his hands that were full with two shopping bags, motioning for Ryou to stop so he could look across the street.

Ryou just sighed at this, still annoyed with his yami. He was seventeen and Bakura treated him like he was still three years old.

Late at night, Ryou was watching television. The only light came from the show he was watching. The rest of the house was dark.

After going over his plan on how to give the rose to Ryou, the tomb robber quietly walked downstairs hopping his hikari didn't hear him in the process.  
He swiftly walked up to the back of the couch with the rose in his one hand and covered Ryou's eyes with the other.

Ryou gasped as he felt a hand over his eyes. "Bakura, I swear-" His voice was cut off when the hand was removed from his eyes and he saw a red rose in front of him.  
He took the rose, still in shock and smelled it.  
"Like it?" His yami whispered in his ear.  
Ryou turned his head to Bakura and smiled, "I love it, thank you."

Bakura was happy that his hikari liked the rose. He decided to hop over the couch and sit next to Ryou who was still admiring the red beauty.  
This made him smile in delight. Then, the smile faded as he reached his hand out and took Ryou's chin to move his face so he was looking into Bakura's eyes.

"What are-" Ryou's words were broken off as Bakura's lips brushed against his.  
"I love you, Ryou." Bakura whispered after breaking the kiss.

Ryou's heart did a flip, his stomach was full of butterflies, and his eyes grew wide.  
All this time Ryou thought Bakura hated him, but in fact he returned the same feelings that Ryou had for him.

"You-you do?" Bakura nodded.

Ryou was so happy that he squealed and flung his arms around Bakura's neck, burying his face in the tomb robber's chest. "You don't know how long I have waited to hear those words just from you." Without warning the albino began sobbing.

"Ryou! I'm sorry! What did I do?!" Bakura was beginning to panic.  
Ryou smiled. "You made me happy." Bakura brushed the tears away from Ryou as his brows furrowed in confusion.  
"That still doesn't explain why you're crying."  
Ryou laughed at this which made his yami more confused. "Because these are happy tears."

Ryou pressed his lips against Bakura's. He broke the kiss to only say, "I love you too, Bakura. I love you too."

**AN: I didn't really like the beginning. But I absolutely loved the ending!  
Reviews, please! And tell me what you think! Thanks!**


End file.
